


Solace (& swords)

by unexpectedfeel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, squint for Sahyo, squint for jihyo and daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedfeel/pseuds/unexpectedfeel
Summary: Nayeon came back from war, bleeding. She never reached the castle but Mina reached for her, both running away from the ashes.





	Solace (& swords)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a whole month but my love for Minayeon is undying. This gift arrives a bit before the comeback and Nayeon's birthday, I hope you love it. It might not contain as much smut as you can expect but I promise, the intensity is worth it.
> 
> My twitter : @olderchaeng

She came back.

From the darkness, she caught the last train and came back.

She had lost weight; her body was covered in dried blood but her eyes didn’t die. Determined, she walked across the flames. The sky fell on the earth, war destroyed them all but Nayeon came back.

[Flashback]

Gladiators. World had lost it all, the only energy available to win war was the strong mind and heart. Nayeon was born inside this shattered world, years after humanity had lost faith. Swords, trust and faith was all we left. But love wasn’t enough, humans never got rid of this hatred they reserved for their brothers, even long after 2019. Nayeon was one of them, one of the soldiers they would push in the field and train until revenge became their only need. She would run and slice, kill and step over the dead bodies without much remorse.

Other men and women were tough but Nayeon had the technique, strategy and stubbornness. Her ability to shut down the emotions was scary. She was sent on the front lines, cutting throats without a shout, red stains over her face, red stains over her eyes, red everywhere and the smell of rotten flesh burning her lungs. But she couldn’t complain.

It wasn’t her family – she had none. The man that chose her to become one of their children was powerful. Since the sun erupted and took down any technology and made them go back to stone Age, swords, arrows and shields became their only weapons. Guns ? Forbidden. Sometimes you could stumble on one, or if you’re unlucky you’d come across an army of disloyal conservative Americans but time almost got rid of it all. War was savage.

[End Flashback]

She could barely walk without stumbling. She had a wound on her left leg, it stung. But she couldn’t give up, she made a promise. The castle could be seen from the town. It wasn’t summer but winter became a fiery furnace. It had no more distinction, dying from boredom between the kingdom walls was the new life style. Get used to it or do suicide.

When she reached the gates, Nayeon started to laugh. The whole army died against the enemy. She was the last one standing, almost fallen and the King was probably about to kill her. The one that chose her, made her obey to survive, made her lose all empathy.

“What are you doing here ?” Nayeon was in a very bad shape but her ears still could recognize that voice. She winced and turned her face to look at the woman with short dark hair. Mina. She was glowing across the flames of Hell. The wall around the castle was barely standing, there was no guards, the survivors probably gathered behind the bricks in a safer place to save the last bits of their home.

“I just came back home.” Nayeon’s voice was raspy and she tried to find some dignity but her limbs hurt too much. She covered her bruised ribs with her hand but it didn’t help. She yelped.

“You should have fled. People became mad in here.” Mina seemed nervous and her horse too. From there, she looked magnificent, like a God. She was the King’s first kid, the eldest and the most rebellious. Nayeon knew better. When the King adopted her, he made clear that nobody could ever touch nor win against Mina. Born beautiful, vigorous and smart, her brothers could barely catch up. But Nayeon tried, their friendship was hot and cold but always full of respect.

“Kind words but will your action show some kindness too ?” Nayeon scoffed, a headache starting to make it hard to hold a conversation right now. Mina noticed and approached with her horse. She stretched her hand and Nayeon caught it. The sight was pitiful, she had barely the strength to climb but Mina found enough energy to pull her up.

“I’ve never been bad to you.” Mina felt Nayeon’s body relaxing against her own. The girl was exhausted and she felt a pang inside her heart. She should have been the one sent to war but of course, her father chose to send Nayeon instead. Losing his real child was too hard for him, he couldn’t let the eldest die while he had an option. Without hesitation Nayeon walked out of the castle, head high, sword ready to leave lumps along her path. No matter how inhuman it had to be, she was a child from the fallen Kingdom, she had no brother nor sister but someone she loved. For Mina, she could do the worst as long as it meant something. She would stain her hands as long as Mina’s stayed pure.

“When he’ll find us, we-”

“Don’t think about it, rest.” Mina fled into the night, the dark horse saving them from death.

*****

Kernskirk was full of rats, soot and illness. Mina had the horse’s lash tightly around her delicate hand while Nayeon was sleeping, still on the horse. Night fell. Weird people tried to approach them but Mina’s eyes warned them. The power her aura held never found rivalry. No man found courage to marry her, no human found courage to insult her and no King found the courage to inherit her despite her rebellious actions.

The town was tiny, the house’s all seemed connected by black dust. The smell from putrid food almost made her puke. They had to get out of here as soon as Nayeon felt better or the town would kill them with its sickness and lack of hope.

When Nayeon woke up, she was laying inside a bed. It wasn’t comfortable but better than the back of a horse. The smell wasn’t terrible, it was a mix of dust and bread.

“We don’t have much time, I only made it to Kernskirk. Your leg is in a bad shape and I don’t have any miraculous plant to save you but I found this.” It was arnica, something strange since it was long gone with the previous generations. Mina shook the little box in front of Nayeon eyes.

“Open your mouth.” Nayeon did and let Mina help her get the medicine. “Now try to sit down, I need to wash you. In this town there is no public showers but I got some water for you.” Mina was different. She never was the smiling type but she was worried. Nayeon took off her clothes, sitting with her underwear only while her saver started to clean the wound. It almost reached the bone, it was severe. Tears formed on the corner of Nayeon’s eyes but she had dignity, she swallowed and with a wavering voice finally spoke.

“I’ve been gone three years. You, running away from home doesn’t make much sense.” She tried to look for Mina’s eyes but the latter didn’t dare to look back. Something happened. Nayeon’s index slowly reached for Mina’s forehead and stroke the little scar above her eyebrow. It was deep, cicatrized but it happened when she was gone. “Tell me how crazy it is, there.” She whispered.

Mina washed the bloody cloth and bit her lip. It felt like the weight of the world hang above her shoulders. A feather could break her, Nayeon had the feeling and it left a crack inside her heart. “Jealousy, avidity, blindness. My father got killed by my youngest brother and I had a fight against my sister.” Mina swallowed and threw the cloth back inside the bucket. Water splashed. Nayeon’s heart broke.

“Oh God, I always knew we were fucked up somehow.” Nayeon scoffed before looking away, sighing.

“You’re the only one I’ve ever trust. Probably because you don’t have the Myoui’s blood inside your veins. Lucky you, you aren't one of us.” Mina was looking at her cold hands. She couldn’t get rid of the images inside her head, the real blood bath it had been in the castle. Her father got killed by Hyunjin, who himself faught their little sister ; Irene. He lost, Irene had always hated this family. Mina wasn’t sure if he died, when the fight was at its peak she chose to use the back door to follow their fourth brother ; Daehwi. All of them were different. They only had their father in common and had a very different treatment from the start. Daehwi was going downstairs, Mina tried to follow him but when she heard those five words – I am in charge now, she understood. It was a coup d’état.

“But I was the lamb. We both know that he got tired of my face and sent me to war. Four children were enough, he only chose me because you chose me that day.” Nayeon tried to smile but it didn’t work. Mina’s mind was far gone between hate towards her own family and sadness. This world was twisted, she didn’t saw it coming. Her father kept her away from the real problem ; the legacy.

“I am such a coward. My father wasn’t the best, he probably was the worst father ever but he never forgot to love me, to teach me how to love, how to fight, how to avoid the fight, how to stop when it went too far. But I am so mad at him for sending you there, on the field. You could have died.” Mina’s jaw clenched and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and took back the cloth to wash the wound carefully. Little by little she helped Nayeon to clean her body.

“You had to go. He taught you kindness and I don’t think you were ready to kill one of your brothers. It isn’t about cowardice, do you understand ?” Nayeon bit her lip and reached for Mina’s hand to stop. Her thumb stroke Mina’s wrist, slowly, to calm her down.

“I am proud of you.” Nayeon whispered but Mina wasn’t satisfied. For the first time, she showed despair.

“My house is burning, my family is dying and I- and all I can do is let it blaze under my eyes.” Mina tried hard not to cry but Nayeon was there to catch her.

“Come here...” Nayeon’s soft voice spoke out and she embraced Mina, like she used to before the war.

*****

It wasn’t unusual for both of them to share the same bed but it was unusual for Nayeon to feel her heart beating hard at Mina’s sight. Mina was half-naked, looking through the dusty window. The sun was still asleep but it must have been around five in the morning. She noticed the girl’s muscles, her firm thighs, the light scratches on her back but her elegant posture. Mina was now twenty-one and Nayeon twenty-five. The age gap wasn’t visible anymore and it was hard to look away.

“It wasn’t your father.” Nayeon’s raspy voice made Mina flinch.

“What are you talking about ?” Mina didn’t move, eyes focused on the houses. The dirty houses, barely standing with their wooden rotten structure. They had to get out of this town, she felt like fading already.

“The scars. He would never.” Nayeon slowly woke up. She winced when her feet touched the ground, she definitely couldn’t put much weight on her weak leg. With her arms she found balance and limped to close the distance between Mina and herself.

“Does it matter ?” Mina tried to ignore Nayeon’s close presence. She felt warm fingers fly over her naked back, grazing at the scars, travelling down until it made her sigh. Her body shivered when Nayeon reached the top of her bum and she finally breathed when the red hair girl walked away to get dressed.

“It matters.”

*****

They both ran away from town. The landscape was apocalyptic. Fallen buildings, desolate areas, old structures where metropoles used to be. Nayeon was wretched. Since she was a kid, she heard about the human’s greatness. How intelligent they used to be, saving lives and the earth but ever since the solar eruption, since internet died, fear took over. She saw it through pictures, human’s history had always been dreadful with short periods of stability but war never stopped. She hugged Mina a bit tighter, the horse panting under the effort. If they kept going at brisk pace, the horse wouldn’t survive. She could almost feel his heart beating against her ankles.

“Maybe we should stop, if the horse dies, we die.” Nayeon looked up at the sky. Sun’s orange light pierced through the dark clouds. Was it the middle of the day already ? Mina didn’t cared. They couldn’t get caught and brought back to this mess. Daehwi would kill both of them, Mina knew it. But she also knew that her brother would never hunt them too far if they reached the border.

“Trust me, we’d rather be dead than caught by this bastard.” Mina hissed without slowing down.

Less than an hour after their small talk, they reached a valley. It seemed dangerous to cross. Mina stopped on a cliff, looking at the path in between the menacing mountains and got down, helping Nayeon.

“It’s been so long since I travelled. I forgot about the dangers. If we cross another Kingdom’s captain or soldiers, they won’t be lenient.” Mina walked a bit farther, the horse eating some poor green grass. Nayeon took time to check on him, stroking his fur to reassure him. If only they had a bit more water to quench their thirst but they had to go down in the river, where the valley starts.

“The world isn’t only about war, I see no danger down there.” Nayeon’s voice was softer. She saw war, she saw the soldiers, saw their eyes and not all of them looked full of anger. She’d been the worst so far and if she came back it was for redamancy. The monster had no longer reason to exist, the darkest creature killed and now chose to protect.

“How can you say such things after getting injured by those men full of greed ?” Mina turned around to face Nayeon and the red hair stopped walking (or more like : limping).

“Because I know better. You’ve seen things in the castle that doesn’t match reality. I’ve seen families, people ready to surrender out of fear because death wasn’t worth it. Myself I killed people that asked for nothing.” Nayeon got closer, her breath getting short each time she poured the veracity into her words.

“I believe you but I can’t trust any other Men.” Mina took out her sword. The glint inside her eyes meant no good and she suddenly caught Nayeon’s jaw, making her unable to respond. “Don’t move.” Something moved in between the dead trees, leaves vibrating through someone’s presence behind Nayeon. It was a few feet away, watching. When the silhouette got out from its hiding place, Mina threw her sword towards the man’s forehead and killed him without hesitation. His clothes were poor, dirty, probably a thief looking for women to kill and steal.

“I can’t kill my brothers but I have no mercy for the sharks.” She let go of Nayeon that looked back at the dead body. He had a bottle, enough for the horse. She took it without remorse, used to see death while Mina took back her sword from the skull.

“I know a place.” Nayeon started, sitting down to look at her wound through her pants. The pain didn’t sting anymore but she felt it to the bone. She prayed to be saved and to avoid being infected. If she had to go through fever and sickness she’d rather die while having the choice. She snorted, applying some water before getting up with Mina’s help. “I know that behind those mountains we’re strangers but there is a land... A beautiful land. I’ve seen it from my own eyes, when I got lost with my unit, chasing the enemy. We couldn’t make a stop but miles away we saw the green grass, houses, the sun and rain.” She helped the horse, filling her hands with fresh water while Mina was looking down at the valley.

“We are not crossing the valley.” Mina’s eyes found Nayeon’s.

“Who said we had to ?” Nayeon took Mina’s hands in between hers. They’ve been acting heartless and the warmness coming out from Nayeon’s behavior still sounded weird. Three years were enough for Mina to become cold, to shut down, to forget how it feels to speak without the fear of getting judged. “It might take four days instead of two but we can climb the peak, avoiding the traps.” Nayeon was full of hope but Mina wasn’t so sure about the plan. The mountains weren’t welcoming at all, if the horse fell on the rocks it could break his neck and they would be in trouble. It didn’t smell good.

“I don’t know. It seems too dangerous.” Mina pushed Nayeon away without force and climbed back on the horse. It made Nayeon mad. She knew better, she fought against Kings and Goliaths and Mina was acting like a scared child. But who wouldn’t be scared ? Mina looked tough but the only evil she fought was inside the castle, she knew nothing about the world’s worst beasts.

“Guns can kill you with a single shot. If we’re unlucky we’d fall on a sniper, we both know it still exists. We’d rather travel at night with carefulness and make it safe to the land if that’s what you fear.” Hands on the horse, she was looking up at Mina. From there, Nayeon looked vulnerable inside her scattered armor. It was half destroyed, full of brown stains from old blood. Nayeon’s face had some light scars, nothing too alarming but Mina saw her body yesterday and knew that the gladiator couldn’t take one more hit.

“I guess that’s our only option.” Mina’s voice was desperate.

*****

The horse died the third day.

Nayeon’s wound started to heal but Mina was mad.

They both almost got sick because of the strong winds hitting them in the nose in the middle of the night at the highest peaks of the arid mountains while water and green grass where just above. Nayeon tried to talk with Mina but the youngest couldn’t calm down.

“I can’t believe, I just can’t believe it!” Mina hissed, stepping on the hard rocks, her shoes worn out. It started to hurt but the last thing she planed was to complain in front of Nayeon.

“I can hear you, there is one single day left, we have a bag with some food and water so now just calm-” But Mina didn’t hear the last words. Curious, she looked back but Nayeon had disappeared. Fear took over her heart, making the muscle beat fast, her senses aware of the possible danger.

“Nayeon ?!” She walked down a big sharp rock, jumping down on the ground. “Nayeon ?! This isn’t funny !” Mina yelled, heart beating faster and faster. She took out her sword, red stains all over the steel and she waited. She tried to listen to any sound, a scream, steps, but nothing. Mina had trained for years but she wasn’t prepared for this. “Nayeon ? Please, if this is a joke... I- I will kill you myself!” At the same time, as a sign of hope, a wide and beautiful eagle flew over her head. His feathers glinted under the sunset and he dove into the valley, Mina running after him, halting at the verge of the cliff. Littles rocks fell and knocked the ground. It meant that something was just underneath, probably another hidden path. Mina inclined her body a bit and saw Nayeon.

“Oh my God ! What happened ?!” Mina jumped down, hurting her knees at the hard fall. She grunted but didn’t stop walking when she saw Nayeon’s sword half way through a wolfs thoracic cage. It was dead and Nayeon had a scar under her eye, it was bleeding.

“I was talking to you when it attacked me. We fell here... My leg fucking hurts again and I killed it.” Nayeon was looking at the beast. It was beautiful with a silver fur. If there was a thing Nayeon hated the most, it was to kill animals. She took out her swords from the carcass. “My sword won’t last long. I’ve been using it at war, we can clearly see a crack on it.” Indeed, the sword was about to break soon and Nayeon knew they had to reach town before another sad event happens.

“What about your leg ?” Mina eyes looked at the bloody armor, it was even worse than before.

“It kills me.” Nayeon laughed, looking into Mina’s eyes. But it wasn’t funny at all. She sat down and took off the armor. It was more dangerous to wear it than to abandon it in the middle of nowhere. The metal pieces were sharp, broken and could cut her skin if she did a bad move. “From Gladiator to a simple powerless woman.” Nayeon tossed back her left leg’s protection and sighed. She was left with dark clothes, half ripped around her leg.

“We should find a place to stay tonight. We’ve had enough.” Mina had enough and she knew that if she started to blame Nayeon right now, this would only lead to a useless fight in the middle of a wolf nest.

“Yeah...” Was all Nayeon could say. Night was there, lurking. The smell became bad, the wolf’s death made it all terrifying and they had to leave. Mina chose to stay a step behind, ready to catch Nayeon if her leg gave up. By night, they reached a cavern. At first, Mina fought against the idea, they couldn’t see its end and what if other wolves or worst – bears resided there ? Nayeon had to find the right words and night fell so quickly that the choice was reduced to zero.

*****

Mina couldn’t sleep and the fire they managed to light up was weak. The coldness was eating her cheeks and her knuckles. From the infernal burning day to the freezing cold night. The world had no limits anymore, no mercy for the human beings. People and animals were dying, hope could only be found in unity but in unity sickness ripped them all from time to time. It was mad, so mad. Mina never thought she would see her father die, see Nayeon go to war for unbelievable reasons and her brothers losing their last bits of humanity.

“I don’t like those scars...” Nayeon’s voice came out as a whisper. She wasn’t sleeping but looking at Mina’s back, still fully dressed. Mina sighed.

“Me neither.” Her voice was raspy. She held back her tears for long enough until her heart felt empty. She hoped for her temper to calm down, it was useless to start another fight with Nayeon, the one that never left her heart, that never changed.

“I don’t want to push you, but it’s better to talk this through. It’s hard for me not being able to protect you, I’ve been away and I have to stay in the dark... just because you don’t want to tell me what happened.” Nayeon yawned and stretched her arms. She stood up to sit next to Mina. The ground wasn’t comfortable at all but they had nothing else. They lost it all.

“Does it look like it’s easy ?” Mina clenched her jaw. “Do you know how hard it is to admit you’re weak ?” She took a deep breath, looking at the small fire shining inside her eyes.

“You are not weak.” If Nayeon could, she would show her with all the souvenirs she got in mind how strong and courageous Mina had always been. Fighting against her brothers at the castle, wining all sword’s fight, learning faster than any other women in between those walls. Everybody was proud of her and for the jealous ones, fear was enough proof.

“I’m only standing because I’ve never fought the enemy.” Mina swallowed the hard lump inside her throat and looked right into Nayeon’s eyes. There was anger and sadness.

“I know, it’s unfair. I know you feel useless but people who kill are no better, no God’s either.” Nayeon whispered, putting her hands against Mina’s shoulder. Their proximity wasn’t new but it did something. Three years had passed, the longing had been loud, so loud that they both were about to break and give in.

“You’re probably right. I am just used to be the King’s daughter and I loved knowing the power I had. Now everything is gone, I have you and I can’t even show you what I am capable of.” Mina opened up for the first time. Nayeon knew about it, she had years to analyze the woman she is facing now. She had seen enough. Mina was strong on the outside and fragile on the inside. Each time she didn’t manage to handle something good, she’d lock herself inside her room to punch her cushion. When she grew up, she started to become more and more rebellious, almost auto-destructive but the frustration almost blew up at some point. She was very obedient and it was against her rules to totally give in to the fire burning inside her stomach each time she wasn’t perfect.

“If you weren’t there, I would be dead. You helped me, more than once.” Nayeon’s thumb was drawing little circles against her shoulder and it made Mina close her eyes. They met when she was eight, Nayeon was twelve. Nayeon was running in the streets, stealing apples and she made her father stop. “I want her to be my friend.” She was so stubborn that day that they had no choice to ask the girl if she wanted to be the daughter’s king friend. Mina knew that she had a lot to learn from Nayeon. Their souls seem to match. When Mina was old enough, they started to fight in the gardens, run after each other, spend nights talking and no sister nor brother was allowed to disturb their time together.

“Maybe you’re right, I can’t see the good things I do but- they all seem so small.” Mina’s voice broke a little and Nayeon took it as a sign to take her inside her arms. Earlier on, Mina had cleaned her new wound under her eye but it kept hurting. And nothing hurt more than seeing the woman she cared about so much, feeling so down.

“Life isn’t over. You have time to do things that matters.” Those words were full of hope. Mina’s hands found Nayeon’s and they stayed there, without a word, their silhouettes dancing against the cavern’s walls for a moment. No need for words, no need for music, the universe was gentle and didn’t try to disturb the perfectness of their unsaid feelings.

*****

Day came and it was devastating. The land Nayeon promised was burning down. They walked near the wrecked houses, it smelled like dead bodies, roasted flesh, literally just death. Nayeon hid her face with her hands, crying and falling on her knees. It was silent. Mina ran to hug her with force.

*****

“I know nothing. We know nothing.” Nayeon was bitter. She promised everything was about to be fine, that war was over, that they could finally be happy but it didn’t happen. Looking at the blue sky without any sign of bird nor hope, she wanted to throw fists and scream.

“Don’t forget that we’re dust.” Mina scoffed, looking up too. They walked away from the small town and their minds were empty. This sudden wave of sadness brought them back to one thing: nothing. This nothingness was comforting somehow, because they weren’t alone.

“We are dust, but you are gold dust.” Nayeon was now looking at Mina and her black hair. It perfectly hugged her face, made her look so fierce, so strong, so beautiful.

“And you are... not dust. I refuse to call you dust.” Mina laughed. “You are a star.” She said, her face coming close while she just kept smiling, messing with Nayeon’s heart that had seen her mad, sad, happy and all that stuff that makes you know someone and love them.

“But I don’t want to be something else. If you are gold dust, I want to be your silver dust.” Nayeon joked, pressing her forehead against Mina’s. Everything was fine for a moment. Silence was okay, laughing was okay, forgetting was okay.

“My silver dust. I’m so glad you came back.” That was the first time Mina voiced it out. It felt good. For one person, Nayeon wasn’t a coward but a survivor. It made all the difference.

“You never left my mind, I made it for you. I’ve never loved hurting people but each time I was about to lose a fight I thought about you; what if they make it to the castle ? Find you and- and you know...” Nayeon breathed out. Mina’s hand pressed itself against her warm cheek. Her palm was delicate, soft. Nayeon melted against her hand and closed her eyes, face still close. “Oh fuck, I seriously hoped you didn’t find a boyfriend or something. That’s crazy but I always wanted you to be mine, no matter in what way...” Nayeon spoke softer and softer until Mina had to guess the words. Nayeon was never afraid to speak, to tell the truth and this truth made Mina feel tall. Since she got thirteen herself, she admired Nayeon for her beauty, for her imposing presence, how she would never falter in front of a man or harsh words. Maybe, it was her role model. But when she got seventeen Nayeon got sent to war, her dream and the one that gave her strength. She couldn’t disappoint her if she ever came back.

“I’ve always been yours. It may sound weird but I never thought I’d love you like a sister. From the start I knew you’d be an important piece for my growth and I wasn’t wrong.” Mina’s thumb rubbed the pale cheek with tenderness. She had to let go. She had to let her guards down, the ones she’d built for three years. Nayeon never changed.

“It would be a shame if someone is actually aiming at us and we end up dying before our first kiss, so we better move now.” Nayeon smiled and stood up. They didn’t kiss but saving their lives was indeed the best plan for the day.

*****

They’ve been walking under the red sun, lungs full of dust. There was no land there anymore. The mountains were far behind, the lack of water made them suffer each time they breathed. Mina was holding Nayeon’s hand, pushing her forward, through hell. The dried blood over Nayeon’s leg and face started to feel like a second skin. Their only hope was each other.

Nayeon was the first to fall, exhausted. The ground was dirty, destroyed, dry. Mina felt a sudden weight on her arm and fell next to the warrior. Her bottom hurt a hard rock but she couldn’t care less, Nayeon had fainted.

“No, please no ! Wake up !” She was holding her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. Nayeon’s breathing was barely there, a thin line between life and death.

“Please, you’re stronger than this ! You’re stronger than me ! You can’t abandon me, I dare you !” Mina’s voice broke in the void, a tempest of sand scratching her cheeks and knuckles. She hugged her with so much love, with so much tears that she didn’t see horses coming their way. Her cheeks kept raining, blending with Nayeon’s bloody cheeks as if it would bring her back.

A black horse appeared through the thick layer of dirt and sand spiraling in the air. There were five others in the back, discreet, watching. A woman got down the first horse. She looked in good shape, strong and calm. She didn’t draw out her sword and stood behind Mina, without a word. Her armor was black with tints of turquoise.

“Who are you ?” Mina jumped at the sudden voice, taking out her sword from its sheath with a trembling hand. She was weak.

“Nobody, go away !” She was crying, holding tightly Nayeon against her own abraded armor. The woman had soft eyes but Mina was blind with rage and desperation.

“I mean no harm. I can take your friend into my Kingdom, come with us, it’s a safe place.” But Mina found some vigor, threatening the stranger with her strong aura. Indeed, the woman was impressed. The poor sad girl was intimidating even in a fragile position. “I have water, horses, don’t act like a fool.” The woman tried to convince Mina and maybe it was the heaviness of the sword but Mina’s arm fell on her side, a new bundle of cries tearing the souls apart. The woman with black armor felt it, deep inside her heart. Without more talking she helped her to get on her feet and within a minute, the fled under the irregular orange skies.

*****

When Mina woke up from a heavy sleep, it smelled fresh. Her head did hurt a bit but it was nothing compared to the fear that rose inside her heart. Where was she ? She blinked several times, looking around the clean room. The bed was comfortable, the sheets smelled lavender, its fabric was soft under her hands but no sign of Nayeon. She recalled about the woman, the horses, Nayeon’s possible death and she wondered : am I dreaming ?

Her feet touched the cold ground, it was clean. The room was white with a lot of flowers, a light wind dancing with the curtains. From the windows, a garden could be seen. It was wonderful, full of life as it the world had never met with apocalypse. Mina tiptoed towards the door, dressed in a wide white gown. She pressed her ear against the door, listening. She closed her eyes to focus when she heard faint steps.

“Mina, is that you ?” The voice trembled but not in fear. Nayeon was behind the door, she was alive, it couldn’t be a dream, this couldn’t be ! Mina opened the door and jumped inside her arms, crushing her between hers until Nayeon yelped.

“My wounds ! Mina, hey, it’s alright.” Nayeon laughed, hugging back Mina’s body. It felt so good. Anything else seemed like a bad dream, this place was definitely heaven. “How do you feel ?” Nayeon whispered once Mina stepped back, hands on her shoulders, eyes full of love.

“My head hurts a little but I’m mostly happy, yes, that’s the word. How do you feel ? Where are we ?” Mina frowned, scrutinizing Nayeon’s face. There were some scars but nothing compared to what she saw back there, in hell. She could breathe, this place was safe she thought, the woman didn’t lie.

“I am okay. They have good medicine here for my wounds and the woman that saved us is Park Jihyo. She can feel people’s heart and saves the ones she thinks deserve this paradise.” It was too good to be true but they’ve been lacking of hope, dying under the burning sunlight, mistaking day and night until their body gave up, it wasn’t crazy to crave for hope. Nayeon was about to add something when a smaller figure appeared behind their back. Jihyo was wearing a turquoise veil over her muscular body, a crown of pale pink and white flowers over her short brownish hair.

“Welcome princess Myoui. News came to me, your castle is in ruin. I’m sorry for the bluntness but I’m also glad you’re here.” Jihyo’s smile warmed the girl's heart. Soon, a man, handsome and tall came down the stairs. He kissed Jihyo’s forehead and introduced himself.

“I’m Kang Daniel, nice to meet you miss Myoui and miss Im. We made sure princesses' like you made it safe here and alive. We used to be friends with the Myoui’s but war... is like plague, it kills friendship. We both have a lot of respect for your deceased father, finding you close to our desertic area was pure luck.” He spoke with sincerity, Mina felt something building inside her heart ; security and calmer heart beats.

“Thank you.” Nayeon shook his hands, heart full of thankfulness. Mina was more shy about gratitude but words weren’t needed. Jihyo and Daniel invited them at the terrace, the perfume of olive trees was foreign for the two women. The landscape was green and the table huge. Many people were already talking, laughing and smiling at each other. Mina sat next to Nayeon, their shoulders touching. Their hands found each other under the table, discreet smiles on the corner of their lips before the start of the banquet. It lasted until sun went down, little by little the guests walked back inside the castle hidden in the middle of a deep valley. Nayeon looked up at the sky, when was the last time she saw the moon ? She had no souvenir.

“I thought Jihyo was with Daniel but she kept kissing that girl at the banquet.” Mina was a bit confused but giggled anyways.

“I think she is with Daniel but maybe she has... some freedom. The girl was hot, Minatozaki right ?” Nayeon teased, knowing Mina would bite. She was right, the youngest scoffed and looked away, towards fountains in the gardens, gleaming under the moonlight.

“I heard she was found almost dead by the sea, a year ago. Jihyo is so kind.” Mina spoke but without much attention. She was a bit upset. “Do you really think she’s hot ?” Mina lowered her voice. Nayeon blinked and caught Mina’s thin wrist. It made the princess look back at her with a questioning look.

“Ask me another question.” Nayeon whispered. She reduced the space between their faces, looking into Mina’s dark eyes. In the silence, she waited.

“Do you love me ?” Mina’s voice wavered and for an answer, she won sweet honey lips against her own. The kiss was slow, flowers kept blooming inside their stomachs. Mina’s doubt flew away, far, far away while Nayeon lips kept kissing hers. Soon, she wrapped her arms around the warrior’s warm body, holding her close, a hand against Nayeon’s nape. They didn’t part, to breathe they let they tongues slip against each other with love, lust, it felt like home.

“I’ve always loved you. I’ve been waiting for so long.” Nayeon murmured, catching Mina’s lower lip between her own bunny teeth. The youngest took a sharp breath, her fingers losing themselves inside the dark long hair. It was too soon to heal but this was the start of a better place. Nayeon’s full lips found their path against Mina’s skin, tongue tasting her neck with desire. Both had no clue about love matters nor sensuality, their only guide was love and attraction. Mina shivered, eyes closed while Nayeon kept exploring her skin, leaving butterfly kisses and tiny bites.

“I don’t think the terrace is appropriate.” Mina sighed, feeling weak and holding into Nayeon. The eldest hands were already touching her, feeling her curves under her palms, it made her feel more than just butterflies.

*****

Mina’s ribs and breasts kept moving under her thick breath. Her skin was shimmering under the moon light. Nayeon was under her body, hair sprawled around the cushion, hands on Mina’s generous hips.

“I want to be yours only. Make me a Im.” Their naked bodies couldn’t hide the truth. Mina was hers, entirely, since their eyes met. She knew the stars had aligned at this precise moment for them, it had no parallel, no other ending, no other truth she’d accept.

“What about the Myoui’s reign ? Your legacy ?” Nayeon wanted to make Mina hers, but history couldn’t be erased either. She sat, Mina on her thighs, hands travelling up her lover’s body.

“Our family has been greedy, I don’t want my name to be remembered.” Mina’s words hit hard. Her voice was stern. She caught Nayeon’s wrist, used her energy for full domination over a field she just discovered. Nayeon swallowed, weak for the princess, weak for intensity and passion. “I only want the world to remember about us.” Mina whispered.

*****

Do you recall about Mina & Nayeon ?


End file.
